


The Mysterious Girlfriend

by GalaxySattGBA



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney X Persona 5, Being caught, F/M, Keeping A Secret, Persona 5 X Ace Attorney, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 6 | Spirit of Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySattGBA/pseuds/GalaxySattGBA
Summary: Maya knows something is wrong with Phoenix. The fact she discovered he was dating was bothering her so much to a point she needed to tell everyone she knows. Even if everyone doubts her, she decided to prove her point. The point is, she was right, but she never expected who is Phoenix Wright's girlfriend. Neither everyone else.
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth, Houzuki Akane | Ema Skye/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Kidzuki Kokone | Athena Cykes/Yuugami Jin | Simon Blackquill, Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright/Niijima Sae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The discovery

-Objection! Your Honor, the prosecution claim is simply not possible.

Phoenix Wright was in a middle of a difficult trial as always. However, unlike the previous cases, the prosecutor in charge of this trial was especially a particularly tough one. Unlike the previous prosecutors, he fought in his entire life, that one was managing to corner him almost every single time. Not only that, the prosecutor's remarks were almost flawless, giving him a difficult time cracking every single argument.

-Objection! — The prosecutor shouted.

Phoenix started to sweat nervously as he saw her fierce smile. She knew how to take him down and she was going to do that at the same instant.

-Your Honor, I don't need to say to the defense my claim is not only valid but also his claim is actually without any basement. As you know the crime scene indicates everything.

Phoenix gasped in surprise, as Maya and Pearl, his assistants and old friends yelled in surprise. He knew if he wants to prove his client's innocence, he needs more than just to bluff. After all, bluffing every single time against her was useless.

-Prosecutor Niijima has a point, Mr. Wright. I believe you have nothing to present to this court. If that the case I will annunciate my verdict.

Phoenix Wright knew he needed at this very moment to change immediately his tactic, or he will lose.

-Objection! Your Honor, I still keeping my claim, and I have proof. Please look at this evidence. That was found at the crime scene, however, it shouldn't be there, since that belongs to the witness in question. That's why I say the witness is actually lying to this court.

The witness gasped and Maya celebrated the turn of events, as Sae went silent, looking away lost in her thoughts.

Phoenix Wright over the years has to deal with incredible prosecutors, from Miles Edgeworth, his childhood friend to Nathuya Sadamichi, an international prosecutor from the Kingdom of Khura'in. They are in fact, great challengers. Every whip of Franziska was brutal over him, or every cup of coffee throw by Godot was hurtful, even the piercing attacks of Blackquill were deadly. However, none of them was so dangerous and powerful as the sharp remarks of Prosecutor Sae Niijima. The woman in front of him was young, around the same age as Maya, but her experience in court was overstanding against most of the veteran prosecutors. Deadly inside and outside the court, she was recognized as a genius at the age of sixteen, after passing the bar exam with a flawless and absolute one hundred percent of approval. He knew she shouldn't be underestimated, otherwise, she will take you down without mercy.

-What you have to say about that witness?

-W-W-Well...

Sae smiled and tossed gently her hair aside.

-Your honor, I do believe the answer for that is simple. Actually...

And that made Phoenix smile. Sae was the toughest opponent he has in the court, and one of the besets. For him, it was a rare opportunity to being pushed to his limit. And he not planning to give up.

He will win that trial, no matter what.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After a long trial, Phoenix managed to prove his client's innocence. The court celebrated the verdict and after that, he went with Maya back to the defendant lobby, when his client was waiting for him.

-Thank you once again, Mr. Wright. You really are the best lawyer I have met.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, giving a goofy smile.

-It was nothing. I was only doing my job.

-If you say so... But thank you once again.

-You're welcome.

-Nick!

Maya came and hugged him, being followed by Pearls.

-We won! — Pearl said with a huge smile, bouncing on her feet.

-Yeah, but it was tough.

-You say. Man, I never thought you are going to survive the prosecution. Prosecutor Niijima really is something.

Phoenix laughed.

-You better don't underestimate her, otherwise, she'll take you down. I saw her kicking a burglar and knocking him down as he was nothing.

Maya gasped.

-Wow! Really!?

-Really. But don't worry, she'll never do that to you. Unless if you do something wrong.

Maya shuddered and Phoenix snickered.

-Nick, that wasn't fun.

-Sorry, sorry.

Pearl slapped Phoenix, which whined in pain.

-Sorry! I said sorry!

-Mr. Nick. That wasn't nice.

-Pearls, you know I was only joking. Besides, Prosecutor Niiijima would never do something like this to Maya, she is a nice person.

Pearls bite her thumb fingernail in nervousness.

-If you say so...

-Mr. Wright.

-Yes?

-Prosecutor Niijima is here.

Sae Niijima was in front of them and Maya and Pearl gulped nervously. She walked towards Pearl and leaned down slightly, staying at the same height as Pearl.

-You are Pearl Fey, right? — She asked. Pearl just nodded in affirmation. — My name is Sae Niijima, is nice to finally meet you. Phoenix told me a lot about you. — She said with a gentle smile on her face, moving her head slightly to the side.

-O-Oh, really?

-Really, and he didn't lie about you being so cute. Can I call you Pearls too? You are so cute to not have a nickname.

-O-Okay prosecutor Niijima...

-Please call me Sae. I want to be friends with you. Is that okay for you?

-Okay! — Pearl said with a smile, happy. Sae smiled and turned her attention to Maya. — And you are Maya Fey, right? I never thought Phoenix have such beautiful and cute friends.

-C-Cute!? — Maya asked surprised.

-Beautiful!? — Pearl asked surprised as well. Sae laughed.

-Yeah, I'm talking about you two. He told me that, but I never thought he was so earnest about it.

-C'mon Sae, you're embarrassing me... — Phoenix said even more embarrassed.

-But that's true. And besides, I really thought you're just teasing me.

-C'mon, you know I will never lie to you about that...

-Nick, do you know her? Personally, I mean...

-Yes. I and Prosecutor Niijima fought years ago. We are good friends.

-Really!? — Maya asked in disbelief.

-Really. We usually drink on our days off when we can.

-Drink, like alcohol...?

-Yes. Usually, he pays me whiskey at the Wonder Bar.

Maya crossed her arms and pouted.

-Hmph. You don't pay me any alcohol drinks to me, Nick... — She grumbled.

-Remember last time you get drunk? — Phoenix asked Maya and she blushed in embarrassment.

-H-Hey...!

Phoenix laughed and Maya punched him.

-Ouch!

-That you get for mocking me. Last time I was drunk I didn't do anything wrong.

-Yeah, it's wasn't me who tried to jump on me almost naked.

Maya blushed harder and Sae laughed.

-I wish I could see that scene.

-Trust me, you don't want to see it. — Phoenix said bothered — Sometimes I even ask myself why I still babysitting you, Maya. Even when you are an adult...

-I need someone to take care of me, duh!

-Besides, you're Mystic Maya special someone, so you need to protect her. — Pearl said holding her own face in amusement.

-Pearl! — Both Phoenix and Maya said embarrassed. Pearl laughed.

-I'm just kidding! I know Mr. Nick is dating another person.

-W-What? - Phoenix said nervously.

-Yeah, your mysterious girlfriend we discovered recently. — Maya commented with an evil grin.

-What are you two talking about? — Sae asked curiously.

-We discovered Nick talking with a mysterious person on the phone these days. He was so happy we knew it was his girlfriend. That's the only explanation for this because we were taking care of Trucy the whole time and she confirmed that. — Maya answered, turning to the silver-haired woman — Besides, it was weird she wasn't so insistent with you to look for a new mommy these days, to not say for a long time, so I knew you're dating.

-And what if I'm dating? My romantic life is none of your business.

-C'mon Nick, you're a nice man. It sucks to see you single.

-And that justifies setting up a blind date between me and Iris? That was so awkward I have to apologize to Sister Bikini for an entire month.

-Bikini? - Sae asked pure confused with their argument.

-That's the head nun name in the Harakuza Temple. Remember? That temple when Maya went to train.

-Oh, I remember now. Honestly, is so many people you know...

-And most of them are so unique... Do not say they are a bunch of weirdos.

The three women laughed and Phoenix smiled.

-Honestly, just you Nick to lift up our humor.

-If you say so...

-So, do you want to celebrate with us Ms. Niijima? We're going to the burger joint to eat delicious burgers. We deserve it after all.

-I'm glad about the invitation, but I have to refuse, I need to fill all the paperwork for this case in question.

-I see... Well, I'm sorry to hear that.

-Maybe next time, okay? — Sae looked at her wristwatch. — I need to go now. I'm sorry I can't stay much longer.

-Don't worry, I just hope we can meet each other once again. Bye Prosecutor Niijima.

-Bye, Ms. Fey. Bye Pearls. Bye, Mr. Wright.

-Bye Ms. Niijima.

Sae left the defendant's lobby and Phoenix looked at his phone.

-Hey Nick, you going to join us, right? — Maya asked.

-Sorry Maya, but I need to fill the paperwork too. This trial was a horrible one and I need to fill these files soon as I can.

-Oh...

-Mr. Nick, are you going to meet your mysterious special someone?

Phoenix laughed.

-Good one Pearls. I will be going now too. Bye, everyone.

-Bye.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

-I just can believe he couldn't join us. Again!

-Calm down Maya. He's just working. Besides, I could understand why he wants to fill the files. Trust me, doing all that paperwork sucks. — Athena said, taking a bite of her burger.

-True... But he could at least join us in this celebration. Is not going to hurt him to take a little break. It's wasn't like he's going to get into another case again.

-Relax. He'll join us next time.

Maya sighed.

-I really doubt that. He's just an old man who doesn't know how to have fun.

-Who's doesn't know how to have fun?

Miles Edgeworth appeared at the burger joint, being followed by Franziska.

-Hi Miles. I was talking about Nick. — Maya explained. — Do you believe he skipped the celebration to fill the paperwork.

-He didn't come? That foolish fool who foolishly ignored us... — Said Franziska angrily.

-Weird, is not usual for him to skip the celebration... — Miles commented calmly, — Did something happened?

-Nothing happened. At least nothing we know. — Maya answered and Miles kissed her.

-So, he just skipped the celebration to fill the files... At least that fool is doing his job. What's so strange about it? — He asked. — That's your second one? — He asked.

-Yes. I'm too pissed off to eat normally. — Maya answered. — He usually doesn't skip our celebrations, but since Prosecutor Niijima took the last cases against us, he's kinda going deep into his work. Something he never does so much effort.

-Niijima... So, is she you foolish fools are facing in court?

-Yes, why?

-Miles Edgeworth, as the Chief Prosecutor, why do you assign her to these cases? — Franziska asked.

-First of all, as the Chief Prosecutor, I need to assign all the prosecutors available to the cases which come, without any excuses about it. Is not my fault if Wright takes the same cases as Ms. Niijima. Second, if you're complaining about that, why do you don't ask to take some cases? I can assign you if you want to.

-I know that you fool. I don't need you to teach me how to do my job! — The blue-haired prosecutor said irritated.

-I know that. And please let's try to relax. We're here to have fun and I want to have fun with my fiancé.

-Own, thanks, Miles. — Maya said, totally melted. — But yeah, he's actually acting weird since he came back from Japan, especially when he discovered he's dating...

-Wait, WHAT!? — Miles, Franziska, and Athena asked at the same time.

-I thought you know Athena. — Maya asked surprised to see the junior associate friend doesn't know as well.

-I didn't know that gossip... — Athena answered.

-What are you talking about you fool!? — Franziska asked, whipping the floor.

-We saw Nick talking with a mysterious woman on the phone a few weeks ago. The way he talked with her it was like they are a couple. And Trucy didn't ask anything about it, so we know he's dating someone.

-If you say so. I really doubt Wright is actually dating someone. — Miles said after shook his head in negation. — He's not the type to keeping things under the carpet.

-And if that was the case, why he didn't tell anyone? I doubt that fool will not tell anyone about it. -Franziska said calmly, holding her whip tightly.

-Well, we don't know. I just know his romantic life is not a nice one. And after he dated Iris years ago, I really thought he preferred to stay alone for the rest of his life. He's dating I tell you guys.

-Who's dating Fraulein?

Klavier entered the joint and sit close to the group

-Klavier! Is nice to see you. — Maya said happy to see the Rockstar prosecutor. — How's going your career?

-Good Fraulein. I will launch a new album this month.

-That's good to know. I will buy it.

-Danke future Mrs. Edgeworth.

-What are you doing here Mr. Gavin? - Athena asked.

-I was passing by and I saw you guys here. I came to say hello. And I was invited by Fraulein Fey. Now then, where's Herr Wright?

-Working, filling the paperwork. We're talking about him. — Athena answered.

-Oh, some gossip I see... Well, what are you talking about?

-We're talking about Nick's mysterious girlfriend.

-Herr Wright have a girlfriend? Achtung! I never thought he's dating. I mean, he clearly looks like a lone wolf. I think he prefers to be alone, romantically speaking.

-Well, I thought that too until I catch him talking with someone on the phone. A woman more specifically.

-And who is this Frau?

-I don't know. The only thing I know they dating. And Trucy knows.

-What Trucy knows?

Ema and Apollo came and both sighed in annoyance seeing Klavier with the group, who just smiled at both.

-Look it isn't my favorite couple. How are you two doing? — Klavier asked.

Apollo smiled.

-We're good.

-That is, until now, since you're here.

-Ouch, that hurts Frau... — Klavier said with a fake tone of hurt. Ema laughed and looked back at Maya.

-But being serious now, what are you guys talking about? — She asked Klavier.

-About Herr Wright's mysterious girlfriend, according to the Fraulein Fey here.

-Really Maya? Mr. Wright is dating? — She asked.

-Of course. I mean, why I will lie about it?

-For gossip?

-Really Ema? — Apollo asked. — Although I can see your point.

-Yeah, why do you think Mr. Wright are dating? Scientifically speaking?

-Well, "scientifically speaking" I heard him talking with a mysterious woman. — Maya answered.

-And what? Could have been a client, won't you agree? — Ema rebutted.

-It was if wasn't for the detail I heard him call her "love". And is been a long time since I saw Trucy bothering Nick to look for a new mommy.

-Hmmm, now when you mentioned it... — Apollo, Ema, and Klavier commented thoughtfully.

-And there's the fact he's not here. — Pearl added.

-He's working, filling the paperwork from the last case. — Athena explained. — Maya you need to stop spreading this gossip. Is getting annoying.

-But he's working instead of celebrating? Is weird of him. I know Mr. Wright well, and he never missed a celebration. — Apollo said, then with curiosity over his face, he asked — Who he faced in court by the way?

-Prosecutor Sae Niijima. — Maya answered.

-Sorry, but I never heard about her.

-Well, that expected. She's from Japan. She took a few cases here recently, but she well famous.

-I heard she passed the bar exam of Japan during high school, which is impressive, considering she doesn't have any support from any prep schools. — Miles commented. — She famous in Tokyo.

-I heard she fought against one of your apprentices, is that true Edgeworth-dono?

-Simon!

Athena lifted from her chair and rushed towards Prosecutor Blackquill, hugging him in the process. He reciprocated the hug and leaned his head down to kiss her.

-Athena. — He glanced at everyone sat at the table. — Where's Wright-dono?

-He's working, filling the paperwork. At least according to Athena. — Apollo answered. — And what are you talking about Prosecutor Blackquill?

-He's talking about Ren. He's, my apprentice. Actually, he's Wright's apprentice as well.

-Mr. Wright apprentice too!? Wow, he's something I can see! What's his age? — Ema asked.

-Seventeen. He passed the bar exam at the age of sixteen.

-Sixteen!? Ouch! Achtung, I never thought he's a genius... — Said Klavier.

-He's very efforted. And besides, he's actually working on a case right now. We promised to help him, but due to the circumstances, I and Wright need to go back here to Los Angeles. — Miles sighed. — I wonder how Niijima-san is holding up since I asked her to take some cases here as she working with the Phantom Thieves case.

-Is impressive to see that. Now I think that not the topic in question, am I wrong? — Simon asked.

-We're talking about Nick's mysterious girlfriend! — Pearl said cheerfully.

-Wright-dono... dating? Weird.

-That's what we are saying to Maya Fey, but she insisted he's dating. — Franziska said. — Honestly, all of this is nothing but foolishness.

-If you guys think that... But I'm saying about Nick, he is dating someone. I heard it. — Maya said convicted.

-I really doubt that too Maya. — Athena commented.

-Even you Athena? — Maya asked in disbelief.

-I mean, why he will keep a secret his relationship? Although...

-Although...? — Simon asked.

-I heard a lot of discord from him during a trial a few days ago. I can't remember which trial was, but I know he was hiding something, and he was also... excited?

-Excited? — Ema asked.

-I really don't remember well, okay? I was only paying attention to the trial. It was a tough one. And I was helping Trucy in her shows during that time. She was very excited though. She was trying to impress someone.

-About her, I said she stopped bothering Nick about get a new mommy. Do you guys don't you found that strange? — Maya asked.

Everyone stayed quiet when almost everyone answered Maya at the same time.

-No.

-C'mon!

Apollo put a finger on his forehead, thoughtful.

-Weird. About that, she always asked him when he will get a new mommy. I wonder what made her change?

-Maybe she matured. — Simon guessed.

-Or maybe she knows something, as Maya claims. — Apollo said. — I mean, she was acting weird after we met. She came with a pendant and she said it was a gift from someone. When I asked about it, she simply gave me a lame excuse. She was so tense I felt my bracelet react violently.

-Really? — Athena asked.

-Really. I know when she's lying, and she knows something.

-So, if she knows something, why we don't ask her?

Everyone looked at Franziska, perplexed.

-For the love of God, please. To end this stupid foolishness discursion, why we don't ask her directly? It solves everything and that will end this foolishness discursion already. — She said adjusting her hair, as she said nothing strange.

-Franziska! — Miles scolded. —Do you know...

-Why not? I mean, I, Athena, and Simon are incredible lie detectors. We'll know if she tries to lie to us.

-Apollo. — Ema warned.

-Em, babe, why not? Besides, I kinda curious too.

-Well... Okay... — Ema said reluctantly. — But only if everyone agrees.

Everyone looked at each other.

-I need to say is about Mr. Wright we are talking about. Is rude to pry into the others personal life. — Athena warned.

-But Thena, do you don't wanna know about it? — Maya asked.

-Athena. — Simon warned.

-I know, and the answer is no.

-But Athena, Simon, do you guys aren't curious about it? I mean everyone is kinda curious about his personal life. What if he's gay? Or if he's just joking with us? Do you guys want to know?

Athena and Simon looked at each other.

-Maya.

-Fey-dono, I really doubt Wright-dono is gay. But if he's doing a prank, why start with you and Pearls?

-Because we are their friends and he knows we are the ones who made gossip? C'mon, that should be obvious.

Simon scratched his chin.

-Well, she has a point.

-Simon! — Athena scowled.

-But why we should support you?

-Because I will pay you guys some sushi. And will be fun.

Simon stood quiet.

-Why not?

-Really Athena?

-It's sushi, for free. To both of us. And I agree that'll be fun. Imagine if was a prank. We all could laugh about it.

Simon sighed.

-If you saying...

-Okay, two more with us. Now Klavier, Mr. Edgeworth...

-Absolutely not! I will not allow all of you to pry into Wright's personal affairs.

-I need to confess Herr Edgeworth I'm curious too.

-Klavier!?

-Ja, I decided! I accept interrogate Fraulein Trucy about that!

-Klavier!

Franziska whipped the ground and whipped Miles.

-Miles Edgeworth, you will join us, whatever you like it or not.

Miles grumbled but nodded in agreement.

-I still think that not a good idea. I love to mock him sometimes, but even I know when I cross the line. Mark my words, we will not like it.

-Then it's settled! We will ask Trucy about that right now.

Maya's stomach grumbled and embarrassed she went towards the cash.

-We will go ask her after we eat.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————

After eating some burgers, everyone went to the Wright Anything Agency and when they arrived, they saw Trucy getting out of the building with a huge smile on her face. Seeing her adjusting her cape and hat, she started to went her way until they cornered her.

-Hi everyone! — She said surprised, then she started to bounce slightly on her heels and smiled. — Did you guys have fun at the burger joint?

-Yes, we had, but we're not happy to see your daddy without us. — Maya answered.

-Yeah, he still busier with the paperwork...

-So, we thought why we don't visit him at the office and say hello.

-WHAT!? — Trucy yelled surprised. — I mean, that's good. That's good.

-So, it is not a bother, can we...

-No! — Trucy yelped. — He's very busy right now.

-Yeah, with the paperwork, we know. We brought some burgers to him.

-That's nice. I will give it to him and...

-No, we want to give it to him personally, if you don't mind.

-As I said he's busy and...

-We just want to give him the burger Trucy, there's any problem with that?

-Well, as I said he's busy and...

-He's working, he knows that already. — Maya said annoyed. — We know he's not that busy to ignore us, especially for a simple burger no less.

-He already ate! He already ate! Don't worry about that. I will tell him you guys came and...

-Trucy. You're lying. We know that well. I don't even need to use my bracelet to tell that. — Apollo intervened, butting into Maya and Trucy argue.

-Polly! Why do you...

-Trucy. We know your Daddy is not that busy, and especially due to the fact was just walking away as something is happening.

Trucy looked away and started to sweat nervously.

-Well... You guys are wrong. Daddy is very busy right now...

-I believe in you. — Athena said.

-Athena!?

-She's not lying about that. However, she lying about his work. He's nothing working right now, right?

Trucy started to sweat even more.

-Hey, you guys are wrong... As I said Daddy is busy with work and...

-Hey Truce, look over there!

Trucy stared at Pearl.

-You're not going to fool me, Pearl. That trick is way too old to anyone...

Maya ran towards the building entrance and Trucy followed her.

-Hey, come back here Auntie Maya! — Trucy yelled.

Everyone followed the two women, and as they approached the office, they heard some giggles and even some moans from the place. Maya started to blush and Trucy managed to stand in front of the office entrance and blocked Maya's path.

-Trucy, let me pass.

-No! You're not going to disturb Daddy. — Trucy said in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

-Trucy, you're going to let us pass right now.

-No!

-Trucy, I can hear him and is clear he's not alone. I want to know why do you lie to us.

-I can't tell. Is a secret.

-One of his many secrets we already know. Please sis, let us pass. — Apollo begged.

-No! And stop to appeal to our blood relationship! That's low, even for you!

-I can say the same thing when you begged for my help to perform your show in Khura'in.

Trucy blushed, but she shook her head in negation.

-That's totally different. I will not allow you all to pass.

Apollo glanced at Ema, and both glanced at Klavier with a smile.

-Apollo and Ema no! — Trucy said.

-Apollo and Ema yes! — The couple said the same time — Klavier.

-Ja? — The Rockstar prosecutor asked.

-You know what you need to do.

-Ja. That will be fun Fraulein.

Klavier gave a smirk at Trucy and grabbed her by her waist, surprising the magician.

-Klavier! Get me down!

-Now, we can pass. Let's go!

Everyone went into the office and they became shocked to see the scene in question. Phoenix was definitely not working. At least not working in the paperwork. Instead, he was hugging a woman while kissing and taking her blazer off, as she managed to get rid of his tie.

-NICK!

The couple suddenly stopped surprised to hear the voice of someone they know. Both looked at Maya and get even more surprised to see several familiar faces inside the office. The couple blushed, completely dumbfounded with the situation they get into. Pearl covered her mouth in surprise as well, as everyone stared at them perplexed.

-Prosecutor Niijima!? — Pearl asked perplexed.

An awkward moment of silence reigned in the place. Phoenix and Sae waited for a moment, then another, but nothing changed. With the constatation both were caught, they just looked at each other and sighed.

-Fuck... — Said the couple.

-Fuck we say! — Maya yelled.

Then an argument started. Everyone was yelling at each other and only Trucy was silent, watching all of them. Then a loud crack was heard and everyone stopped.

-Stop! That is getting ridiculous! — She snapped to Phoenix. — First of all, why you haven't told us, Phoenix Wright?

-My romantic life is none of everyone's business. I can date anyone I want and expect you guys should respect that. — Phoenix answered.

-Point taken. He's right about that. Now, why we need so much to know about his romantic life? — She asked everyone. They tried to argue, but none of them managed to come with a proper answer. — That's what I thought. You guys are just curious about it. Especially you Maya Fey.

-But it was you who came with the idea.

-Of just asking Trucy. You were the one who tried to invade the place, then Apollo Justice, Ema Skye, and Klavier Gavin came to open the path. I haven't done anything like that.

Maya blushed and Franziska turned back to Phoenix and Sae.

-Now then... Since everyone now has finally found out about your relationship, I do believe is time for you guys to tell us how do you two meet each other and how you two started to date. That's only fair, won't you agree Mr. Phoenix Wright and Ms. Sae Niijima.

Both Phoenix and Sae nodded in affirmation.

-Good, now you two can start to talk. We are all ears.


	2. How we met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the couple has to tell how they met. And they know it wasn't a short story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was too inspired I managed to write chapter two and I'm writing chapter three right now.  
> Have a good reading.

Phoenix and Sae looked at each other and nodded in agreement, then they turned at the others.

-Please have a seat. That’s a long story. Literally a long one.

Everyone sat on the sofas and the other chairs around. After that, Phoenix sat on his chair and glanced at Maya.

-As you have said, Maya, I’m dating someone. And yes, I’m dating Sae for a long time.

-We are dating for years actually. When we could we meet  each other, we spend some time together, since our jobs took a lot of our free time.  — Sae explained. — It’s been a while since we time since we have time to enjoy ourselves like that, right Nicky?

-Right. Those cases are taking a lot of our time...  — Phoenix said and sighed tiredly. — We’re working a lot, didn’t we?

-What type of work you’re talking about? — Sae provoked.

-Both.

-Please don’t tease each other. I don’t want to imagine some horrible scenes with you two... — Maya said, looking away. — It was traumatizing enough to catch you two in the preliminary.

-And is gross. — Trucy commented.

-When it was you flirting with Klavier is okay, but when it was me...

Trucy started to blush and she pouted angrily.

-Daddy!

Phoenix laughed.

-Sorry! Sorry! — Phoenix looked at Sae. — As I said before at the courthouse, we face each other years ago, before my disbarment. That was when first met.

-Yes. I remember that. It was one of my first cases, after all. It was tough as I remember. — Sae said.

-Weird, I don’t remember you facing her before in court. — Maya commented.

-Of course, you don’t remember Maya. I took that case during your training, after Engard’s case. It was during your training in the  Kurain Village. — Phoenix explained.

-Oh, I remember now. — Maya shuddered. — I still remember that time...

Franziska by reflex touched her right shoulder, rubbing slightly as she recalls that time.

-Are you alright? — Phoenix asked Franziska.

-Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. — Franziska answered, caught by surprise. She blushed slightly and looking at Charlie. — So, you two met at that time...

-Yes. There was an international case happening during that time.

-That case was a huge scandal, and I was responsible for that case. I remember it was about an important politician which was caught in a huge scheme of drug traffic. At the time, the case was known as the YP-99 incident.

-The YP-99 Incident!? You’re involved in that case, Miles!? — Franziska asked in pure shock, sweating nervously.

Everyone's attention went to Miles, who simply nodded his head in affirmation.

-Yes. I was the prosecutor in charge of the case. — Miles explained. — At that time, it was a simple case, that is, until a murderer happened and the situation changed.

-A... murder? — Apollo asked. — Wait, don’t tell me the suspect died!?

-Almost. The person who accused him was the one who died. — Miles answered. — Even worse, he died in front of him. When I investigated the case, I was ambushed while I was escorting him and everyone thought they tried to erase us under his orders. That’s was the point I know something was wrong. Due to that, I was forced to asked to help.

-Miles called me to defend him, as he helped me to solve the case by investigating the whole case. — Said Phoenix.

-Since I became a witness, I was forced to withdraw the case. Because of that, they called another prosecutor.

-I don’t get it. When does Sae get into this? — Maya asked.

-That’s the point. During that time, we decided to take everything to the international criminal court to guarantee the trial. Since I had my doubts about how those events happened, I plead to ask for someone to defend him, as I choose someone from his native country. The ICC granted me my plead. I asked Phoenix to defend him, as I called someone from Japan. However, I needed someone with a clean state to guarantee a fair trial. Then I met Prosecutor Niijima. — Miles explained. 

-So that’s how you two met each other... You called them!

-Exactly Maya. Although I wished to not bother both...

-There’s no problem to ask help Miles. C’mon, even I know I need help. — Phoenix said, annoyed with Miles's talk.

-But I always ending owning you. I need to pay for my debt with you somehow...

-Relax, we’re friends, remember? There’s no need for that... — Phoenix said with a friendly smile. — But... Maybe you could pay for my honeymoon with Sae, and...

-Okay, now I know you’re abusing my friendship.

Phoenix laughed.

-C’mon Miles, please do that one for your old buddy!

-Why do I still friend with you? — Miles asked disappointed.

-Okay, sorry Edgeworth! I’m just joking. — Phoenix said with a smile. — Although I need to confess that will be nice if you do that.

-You’re not helping... — Maya sang playfully and Phoenix started to laugh again.

-As I was saying... I called Wright and Ms. Niijima due to that situation.

-I need to admit I was surprised to take an international case. — Phoenix commented. — However, I confess it was a great opportunity for me to take an international case.

-Me too. I never expected to take such a big case at the beginning of my career. It was impressive I need to admit. — Sae commented with an earnest smile. — But we didn’t know what was coming to us. We aren’t ready for what we are going to face at that moment.

-What happened? — Maya asked.

-We’ll explain later. — Both Sae and Phoenix answered with a wry smile. Miles cleared his throat.

-The case was a tricky one, so I needed to make sure the trial was going to went well. So, I tried to investigate the most as I can, even from some dubious sources. After all, has happened, I simply couldn't leave that pass by. — Miles  explained .

-Then we faced each other in court. — Phoenix said. — We took all the evidence and the entire situation a few minutes before the trial starts.

-Ack! That was rough! — Maya commented surprised.

-Well, it was better than nothing. The investigators and Miles, in fact, did an excellent job. It was helpful in that trial to have everything we got, because... because...

Phoenix's face whitened and Maya started to get worried.

-Nick, are you alright?

-Yes, he is. It's just... remembering that trial... — Sae said, covering her mouth and lowing her head in disappointment. — It was horrible... 

Everyone except for Miles looked at the couple perplexed, who was trying to recompose themselves.

-C’mon Boss, Sae, it wasn’t that bad... — Athena tried to cheer both Phoenix and Sae.

-Believe me, Athena, it was... — Phoenix said, sweating nervously. — It was horrible, as Sae said.

-It can’t be that bad. I mean I went to jail to protect Athena for seven years. That was horrible. —Simon said with a proud sharp grim.

Phoenix stared at him with a deadly glance.

-It wasn’t you who needed to deal with a damn pervert while we were in a foreign country, miles away from home dealing with a drug traffic scheme which used bananas to transport their stuff.

Athena and Simon laughed.

-Really, bananas? — Both Simon and Athena asked.

-Yes! Bananas! BANANAS! — Phoenix yelled, surprising the couple and the others. — They simply decided it was an excellent idea to use bananas to transport the drugs. Even worse was when we discovered the pervert, I was performing a cross-examination was bribing the guards to try to get the panties of Sae.

-Worse than that was the fact of how the Judge acted, was it wasn’t a huge problem. — Sae said weakly. — And we not going to comment about the fact of the embarrassment I have to deal with Nicky trying to keep his composure in front of me in the whole trial. It was so awkward to see how the investigators were looking at me, trying to figure out a way to get my underwear...

-Worse was when the pervert tried to bribe me. That was when you decided to attack him.

-He was asking for it. When he asked that... — A vein jumped on Sae's forehead.

-And gets even worse...

-Such as...? — Maya asked reluctantly.

-The defendant vomited during the trial. It was quite the scene. — Sae commented.

-Or when his accessor fainted after seeing the blood of one of the photos. — Phoenix said, remembering the trial.

-Or that time when the investigator asked for a blood sample of the victim while the fainted defendant accessor was lying in the middle of the courtroom.

-Or then the pervert tried to invade the courtroom.

-Or that time when...

Everyone looked at both remembering the trial with a disappointed face, with the same thoughts.

“We’re not hearing that from them.” and “How that happened in the ICC!?”

Franziska looked at Miles, who only gave her a crooked smile and asking apologetically with his eyes for the situation. She sighed as she saw Phoenix and Sae remembering the worst moments of the trial. Cleaning her throat, she looked at both with a contained smile.

-Can you two please stop talking about the worst moment and continue your story, please? I don’t want to remember the worst times of my career too. — Franziska asked, starting to remember her lowers points of her career. Phoenix scratched the back of his head and Sae gave a crooked smirk.

-Sorry.

Covering his mouth, Sae continued her comment.

-But despite these awful moments, the trial went surprisingly well, to a point we managed to undercover something even bigger behind the murder case. 

-What we found was way bigger than we thought. — Phoenix said. — Something we never expected to find.

-What happened? — Apollo asked.

-The whole scheme was way more complexed and the defendant, the politician wasn’t the leader, neither the murderer. — Phoenix said.

-Unlike we thought, it wasn’t his accessor too. He wasn’t too tough or dubious to be our criminal.

-So, who was it? The pervert? — Maya asked.

-We wished that. — Phoenix said.

-It was an associate and colleague of the politician. He was a corrupted member of the Diet of my country. He came at us as a member of anti-corruption, in order to keep himself informed. He also managed to use his party association as a way to get his traffic scene working under the surveillance of the police. — Sae explained. — The scheme was so big it looked a lot that scheme you Franziska and Miles solved. It was about the smuggling ring of  Cohdopia , am I right?

-Yes. The small country of Zhen Fa was severally affected by that smuggling ring leader, Quercus Alba. He was an honored general of  Cohdopia before the country’s split and was the ambassador of the  Allebahst . Agent Lang was vital in order to get the leader down.

-True, without his and Kay's aid, the smuggling ring probably will continue and his country will be ruined. — Miles commented.

-So many lives affected by that. I can only imagine how much damage that drug traffic caused in Japan. — Said Franziska.

-That traffic also affected both United States and Japan. Unlike we thought the connection between the drug cartels here in Los Angeles, Miami, and other several cities and this scheme was so huge to a point that moved billions per year. — Sae explained.

-I don’t get it. — Apollo said confused, pressing his index finger against his forehead. — If he’s the one, why that politician was accused?

-Because he was moving a new law project in order to reinforce the combat against corruption, and also a new institution to combat and prevent corruption in the Diet. — Sae answered. — It was an important project which was approved...

-That will prejudice and even end his scheme. Oh! I get it now. — Apollo said.

-The politician managed to get the approval of the congress; he’s only needed the senate in order to make the project real at that time. — Phoenix said.

-So... When he was arrested...

-His colleague managed to push all the drug scheme against him. However, what he never expected was the fact he will find evidence against him, and he managed to kill the victim without any usual murder weapon. He used a special poison. Tricin.

-Tricin...!? — Klavier asked perplexed.

- Tricin !? That way too mortal. That causes diarrhea, stomach ache and makes the person vomit blood. In some cases, that poison causes horrible reflux and even internal hemorrhage. —  Ema exclaimed. — Is a synthetic drug made from the castor's seeds. One castor seed is enough to kill a child. To get such substance.

-Is easier to get with ties with the drug cartels. He gave a bar of special custom-made chocolate with the substance in name of the politician I was defending. The problem was simply the chocolate receipt, the timestamp of the delivery, and the place that chocolate came. — Phoenix explained. — I managed to tie him with the murderer and Sae proved he was not in the place he claimed.

-It was easier since I got access to his passport, registers, and his route through the days before the murder by the GPS location from his phone.

- Thanks to that and the evidence Miles found I managed to prove his guilt. And there the fact of the poison he used. He thought it was a smart move to use  Tricrin , but the only drug cartel which synthesizes that drug. El  Marodalo . And ironic or not, that cartel was one of his trustworthy clients and business colleague. That was a huge mistake from him. Is easier to trace  Tricrin if you have enough information.

-And thanks to the information I obtained I made both jobs easier. — Miles commented.

-Yeah, that helped a lot. You know how to make your homework Edgeworth.

-You two Wright. I never saw you so fired up at that case.

-Is because you haven’t seen him facing Ms. Niijima recently. He’s become so focused, he even stopped to bluff against her. — Athena commented.

-You’re really getting dull Nick. Even your bluffs don’t work anymore as before. — Maya hummed.

-Don’t test me, Maya. Or do I need to remember that prank you did to Miles and I ended being the victim? — Phoenix warned.

-Hey! That’s low Nick!— Maya said, blushing hard.

-Even I have to agree with that one Nicky. That wasn’t nice of you. — Said Sae.

-Do you know!? — Maya asked desperately.

-He actually told me recently. — Sae confessed.

-NICK!

-You’re the one who started it, Maya. — Phoenix said, calmly as ever.

-Hey Wright, what specific prank do you mean? — Miles asked. — She did several pranks on me over the years.

-Don’t you remember? That one.

-You mean that one with the kimono?

-MILES! — Maya yelled in pure embarrassment.

-What? I didn’t mention to everyone what you really did to me on that one... As much I agree you deserve to get embarrassed even more.

Maya pouted.

-What a great fiancé you are... Jerk.

-And proud of it. — He said with a smirk.

Maya gave him an evil grin.

-But you like it, admit.

-It was a clever one.

Phoenix laughed.

-Okay kids, let’s continue my story with Sae, okay? We don’t want to traumatize my daughter even more.

-Okay. — Maya answered.

-Fine by me. —Miles answered.

Phoenix stood up and went towards the coffee maker.

-As we said, I managed to prove my client’s innocence.

-As always, or almost always. — Sae provoked.

-Yeah... — Phoenix ignored her provocation. — And after that, I took some time outside to enjoy the view. Trust me. Netherlands is one of the most beautiful countries I’ve visited in my entire life. And I saw Sae. She was enjoying the view too.

-Yeah. I need to admit, that country is really beautiful.

-So, what Nick did? — Maya asked curiously. Phoenix laughed.

-I congratulate her.

-You what!? — Everyone expects for Trucy asked.

-What’s wrong with that? — Phoenix asked. — I’ve talked about her with Miles before and I congratulate her for her excellent work.

-And I asked why he did that since I was the one who’s lost. And he said I did my best and my work, in a way he never saw in someone at the beginning of the career. — Sae said.

-Then she replied if I wasn’t a rookie too, and I said yes, but I said she did a better job than I did. And she laughed.

-Because it was funny for you to say that. I mean, I never expected you to be so humble. Usually, people are arrogant and rude to others.

-I’m not like that, although I admit I provoke sometimes.

-Yeah, I know that well.

-We all know. — Maya said.

-Then we talked the whole night about our lives in short. About what made us become lawyers and them our friendship has born that day.

-And I’m glad we’ve become friends that day. Because of that, I got a reliable friend and companion, even if you complain about the time difference sometimes.

-But you can give me a break, right? Besides, I can’t disturb a lady's beauty sleep.

-Ugh, he started it! — Maya complained. Both Sae and Phoenix laughed.

-Okay, we will stop for the sake of the kids.— Sae teased.

-Miles! — Maya begged.

-Please you two, stop teasing everyone. — Miles asked.

Sae laughed and she glanced back at Phoenix.

-I can’t resist then he starts. Anyway, as we said, we became friends and trade numbers. Since that day we started to talk with each other. We talked about many things. Trivial things, jobs, daily life.

-We decided to alternate the time of the calls in other of the time difference. Is rough to call with the difference of 14 hours, especially when in Japan is the next day.

-True. Sometimes I called him in the middle of time and I have to apologize because of it.

-But we managed to deal with that.

-That explains why you were so tired during that period Nick. — Maya commented.

-Yeah. — He yawned. — Honestly, is  kinda tough to admit that calls totally drained my energy. Especially when he talked about Makoto.

-Who’s Ma-quo-to? — Pearl asked.

-Makoto. She’s my younger sister. She’s around your age actually. — Sae answered.

-Do you have a sister? I had a sister too.

The mood downed and Maya lowed her head.

-I’m sorry, I...

-It’s okay. I heard a lot about your sister. She truly was an incredible person when she was alive.

Maya sobbed slightly.

-Thank you Ms. Niijima.

-You can call me Sae.

-Okay Sae... — Maya wiped the tears and Miles hugged her. — I’m better now. Don’t worry about it.

-I know.

-Wait... Did Nick talk about Diego?

-Yes. He actually made a funny comment about what Diego thought about him.

-I said he thinks or I’m a pain in the ass or a mofo.

-NICK! — Both Maya and Pearl yelled.

-What? He’s really hated me back then. Before, you know what...

Maya sighed.

-Can’t blame you though. I never say so much hatred towards one single person. Especially during the trials.

-Neither me. I can’t imagine how much he suffered. I just hope he’s better now with Chief. — Phoenix commented earnestly.

-By the way, I can’t wait to see Sis's reaction about your relationship with Sae. After all, she doesn’t know yet. — Maya said playful, with an evil grin.

However, to the medium surprise, Phoenix  smiled back and glanced at Pearl.

-Why not? I’m sure she will love it. — Phoenix turned at Pearl. — Pearls, can you please channel Mia? I want her to meet Sae.

Pearl gasped surprised and Simon laughed, as he heard something funny.

-Wright-dono, aren’t you serious about this claptrap, right?

Maya, Pearl, Phoenix, Miles, Franziska, Athena, Trucy, and Sae glance daggers at the Twisted Samurai.

-What did you just say right now, Simon  Blackquill ? — They asked in a deadly tone.

-I said you aren’t serious with this claptrap. I mean, that just a scam.

-My friend. — Phoenix started, holding Simon’s shoulder. — You date a woman with super-human hearing, which her colleague and his sister have the power to perceive the nervousness of people, and my girlfriend deal with phantom thieves which are capable of change people's hearts. Do you really believe Maya and Pearl’s spiritual powers are a scam?

-Even Edgeworth- dono thought that for a long time.

-Yes, I thought. As you said I thought that until I saw it with my own bare eyes. Trust me Blackquill, you shouldn’t underestimate the power of the Fey Clan.

-Then prove me right now. Fey-dono, please summon your cousin.

-Okay.

Pearl started the chant and called for Mia’s spirit. Then the teenager's appearance suddenly changed, as she became a voluptuous woman, which made Simon fell to the ground.

-Oh my, I just hope I haven’t scared you. — Mia said playfully, watching the mighty Twisted Samurai  sweating nervously.

-That’s not possible... That simply not possible... This is madness... — Simon said while he stared at Mia Fey.

-Simon, are you alright? — Athena asked worried, as she visibly was nervous too.

-Athena... Are you seeing the same thing I’m seeing... right?

-Right... And I need to confess I’m impressed and scared too. — Athena said, extending her hand towards him. — Here, let me help you.

Simon grabbed her hand and Athena aided him to stood up once again. After that Mia laughed.

-You’re Simon Blackquill, right? — Mia asked and he just nodded in affirmation. — Oh my, I never expected the famous “Twisted Samurai” was being scared by me. I’m just a mere lawyer which is way too spiritual.

Maya facepalmed and Phoenix nodded his head in negation.

-Sis... — Maya said.

-Chief... — Phoenix said.

-Yes?

-That was awful! — Both Phoenix and Maya said. Mia laughed.

-Sorry.

-I’m sorry about that Mr. Blackquill. Mia is usually... you know. Way too sarcastic sometimes.

-Yeah... I can see that...

-Prosecutor Blackquill?

-...ly s... — Simon mumbled.

-Prosecutor Blackquill? — Phoenix asked worriedly.

-...ly s...

-Mr. Blackquill? — Mia asked worried as well.

-...ly s...

-Simon...? — Athena asked, noticing the perplexed face of her boyfriend.

-HOLY SHIT! — Simon yelled, surprising everyone. No one was expecting him to curse. — Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! This is not happening right now! For the love of God, that’s impossible! Fuck!

He sat on the sofa  astounded .

-Simon...? — Athena asked worriedly.

-I’m okay, I just... Damn! I’m impressed! I’m truly fucking impressed! I never thought it was real! Spirit channeling, I mean.

-For someone who just saw impressive things, you’re quite skeptical. — Mia commented.

-I’m sorry Fey- dono about my behavior, but sometimes is see it to believe it. And I saw a lot of scams over and over during my life.

-I can believe in you.  Usually, people don’t take spirit channeling seriously.

-Like the Phantom Thieves case. People think they are a joke or they are just a mere scam. — Sae said.

Mia turned towards Sae and looked at her confused.

-I don’t know you.

-My name is Sae Niijima. Is a pleasure to finally meet you. — Sae extended her hand and Mia shook it.

-Mia Fey, nice to meet you too... — Mia glanced and looked at everyone. — Is something happening here?

-Kind of Sis... — Maya answered.

-Is a complicated situation. — Miles answered.

-Last time you two told me that it was to annunciate your marriage. You two are way too dramatic sometimes.

-Sorry. But yes, is something on that level. — Maya said. — I believe I need to present my sister to a few ones here. Guys, that’s Mia Fey, my sister. Mia, these are Nick’s friends.

-Nice to meet everyone.

Apollo came at Mia and extended his hand.

-Apollo Justice, his first apprentice. — Apollo said astounded, seeing the mentor of his boss.

-I heard a lot about you. Is a pleasure to finally meet you.

Apollo shook her hand. Mia glanced at Ema.

-You look a lot like a friend of mine. Do you know someone called Lana? Lana Skye?

-I’m her sister, Ema.

-You’re Lana's sister!? Wow, you resemble her a lot. It's nice to meet you. What your sister is doing now? According to Nick, she became a detective.

-She’s now the Chief of the Police. She’s one of the best chiefs of police we have and she's a tough boss.

-Knowing her I know she is.

-Ja. She’s really something.

Mia turned to Klavier.

-You’re Klavier Gavin, correct? — Mia asked.

-Ja. — Klavier mood darkened. — I’m the one who...

-It wasn’t your fault. You’re being used as well. I’m glad you are okay and well.

-Danke Fraulein. I’m very grateful.

-Danke? Fraulein?

-Danke is thanks in German and Fraulein is Lady in German.

-Oh, I see... Such a gentleman.

-I  agree ! —  Trucy said cheerfully.

-Only you agree  Trucy ! —  Ema rebutted and  Trucy sticks her tongue at the forensic detective. Mia laughed.

-Hi, I’m Athena Cykes. I’m also Mr. Wright's apprentice.

-Nick told me a lot about you. I’m proud to see such talent like you have become an attorney.

-Thank you! I was trying to save him. — Athena pointed to Simon.

-And you did it. Are you two dating?

Both blushed, Simon slightly and Athena hard. Mia laughed.

-I like you two. Is a beautiful couple.

Franziska walked towards Mia.

-Ms. Mia Fey.

-Franziska. How are you doing here in the world of the living?

-Perfectly fine. And how the things in the spiritual realm?

-I'm perfectly fine too. Believe me or not, there is nice to live. No pun intended.

-That’s good to know. By the way, how is Mr. Diego Armando?

-He’s good too. Very good actually.

-I’m glad to know that. I hope you two are happy there.

-Yes, we are.

-Aunty Mia!

-Trucy! Do you have a new trick to show me?

-Of course, I have. I will show you later.

-Okay. — Mia went towards Phoenix. — Phoenix, where’s your and Miles's apprentice?

-You mean Ren, right? He still in Japan. Unfortunately, he couldn’t come, you know, due to his situation.

Mia frowned seriously, looking at her apprentice.

-I see. I heard about his situation from Maya and Miles, but I never guessed is actually that bad.

-It is, but don’t worry, one thing I’m sure about Ren is he can handle it. Besides, he resembles you, Miles, and me a lot. He’s tough as hell. Tough and reckless.

Mia laughed.

-I can see you guys have impressive apprentices. Well, now I want to know what is happening here because I really doubt, I was just summoned here just for fun.

-Well Sis, do you remember about our talk? That one about Nick.

-About Nick is dating? I thought we talked about that.

-Yeah, but I have proved he’s actually dating someone.

-Really!? Who is his girlfriend? Or his boyfriend?

-I’m not gay! Neither bisexual! — Phoenix said annoyed. — Come on, why people thought me about that?

-We don’t know why, but people comment about that, even us.

-Et Tu, Maya? — Phoenix asked.

-Well, it better than be known as a lolicon.

Phoenix grunted.

-Ugh! I earned that fame thanks to you,  Ema and Pearl. Is not my fault if I have a lot of young people as my  friends. Especially women.

-And what about me? — Athena asked, teasing her boss.

-People think you’re just an add-up. You know, in my harem according to some people.

Mia and Sae laughed and Athena fell on her knees and hide her face with her hand.

-Just an add up... just an add up...

-Is she...? — Mia asked.

-Yes. She’s will be fine. But her ego... — Simon commented.

-That’s nothing with my ego! — Athena shouted. — Really? Just an add-up is bullshit...

-Okay, now then who is Nick's girlfriend? I know is not you Maya, since you going to marry Miles.

-True. — Maya laughed. — Well, Nick’s girlfriend...

Everyone looked at Sae, who simply extended her hand towards Mia.

-Hello, I’m Sae Niijima. Nicky’s girlfriend.

Mia blinked perplexed, glancing between Sae and Phoenix. She almost laughed, but after seeing everyone's reaction, she really doubted they are joking with her.

-You’re serious Maya, right?

-I’m serious.

-Really?

-Yes, I am. Deadly serious.

-Aren’t you just confusing herself like last time, right?

-If you think catching those two starting to have fun a mistake, yes, I have to agree with you. — Maya turned her face to Miles. — Miles, can you get some bleach? I need some bleach to clean my eyes.

-You’re exaggerating. — Miles said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Mia blinked and turned to Phoenix.

-Phoenix, you’re dating her? — She asked seriously.

-Yes, I’m dating Sae. There’s any problem with that?

-Problem?

Mia hugged him.

-C-Chief!?

-I’m impressed in fact. I never thought you’ll get someone like her. Actually...

Mia stopped to hug Phoenix and looked at Sae, analyzing her up and down.

-You actually hit the jackpot, Nick. I never imagined and think you’ll get someone so gorgeous and smart like her.

-G-Gorgeous!? — Sae asked while blushing.

-M-Mia! — Phoenix said, purely embarrassed. Mia laughed.

-Sorry, I can’t resist teasing you. — Mia's face changed from playful to serious. — But being serious now, I never imagined you were going to date someone like her. Is nothing like people with law careers can date, but is kinda unexpected, you know? And I do believe you two have a good reason to not tell until now.

-And we have. Is actually because of that situation I went into. — Phoenix answered with a serious frown.

-The  Gramayre Incident. How we can forget it... — Apollo said. — I read a lot about it. It truly was a tricky case, no matter how much we looked at it.

-During my time before my arrest, everyone doubted you have gone so down to use forged evidence Wright-dono. — Simon commented. — Now thinking better about it, is truly odd to see you get disbarred, and not get a severe penalty instead. That kind of punishment is too severe and is only applicable in certain circumstances.

-I do believe Kristoph was way much influent in his position during his time at the Bar Association. He simply could have convinced the members to simply disbar Herr Wright. As for his vote, they could think he was being merciful. — Klavier explained. — I can’t believe my Bruder did that just for vengeance for his own damn ego...

-Klavier...

-Still, that doesn’t justify what he did. Neither I should blame myself for it. As you said, Frau Mia, I was used by him. Actually, everyone involved was used in fact. Without exception.

Trucy bowed her head down.

-Still... — She said. — Still, it wasn’t fair. He even used me...

-Fraulein.

Klavier grabbed her hand and gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb finger.

-It wasn’t your fault as well. And we know your Daddy will never blame you.

-He’s right Truce. You are very special to me and you are one of the best things that ever happened in my life, and one of the most important people of my life. I can never blame you.

Trucy sobbed and hugged Phoenix tightly.

-Thank you, Daddy!

-You’re my daughter and one of the most precious people of my life. I’m the one who should thank. —Phoenix answered, hugging her back.

Trucy sobbed quietly for a moment, then she wiped the tears from her face.

-Thank you. Both of you.

-You’re welcome Truce.

-Bitte schön Fraulein. I mean, you’re welcome Fraulein.

Trucy looked at Klavier.

-Aunty Mia is right. You’re such a gentleman.

Klavier toyed with his hair and Mia laughed.

-Truce, don’t embarrass your boyfriend. 

-Daddy! — Trucy yelled, her cheeks flushing in red. Sae slapped Phoenix’s arm slightly.

-Please don’t tease your daughter. You know how Thalassa reacts with that.

-Truce is so cute I do have to tease her. — Phoenix explained and Sae shook her head in negation.

-You honestly are a teasing one... — Sae commented with fake disappointment.

They heard a knock on the door.

-One moment, please.

Phoenix went towards the entrance and opened the door.

-Oh, hello Thalassa. Sae was talking about you right now.

-Hello Mr. Wright. Can I enter?

-Of course. Please come in.

Thalassa went inside and she became surprised to see many several faces and a grown-up Pearl Fey, which she recognized as Mia being channeled by the young medium.

-I guess I’m interrupting something.

-You’re not actually. Please have a seat.

Thalassa sat next to Apollo, hugging him. He hugged him back.

-Pollo.

-Mom.

Thalassa looked at Ema.

-How are you two doing?

-Fine, ignoring the issue of the distance. — Apollo answered. The singer laughed.

-Expected. I believe everything is going well in Khura’in.

-Yes, I do hope I can help to form new defense attorneys in a year.

-I’m glad to know. So... — She turned at Sae. — Since you’re here Ms. Niijima, without your blazer and I can see a huge hickey on your neck Mr. Wright, and seeing all these people aside from my children here waiting for something, as they are demanding for answers, I have to say, you two was caught really good.

Maya and Thalassa laughed and Sae turned her look away. Phoenix gave a crooked smile.

-Yeah, is as you say Thalassa. Despite  Trucy’s efforts to stop them, Maya’s army managed to break into and caught us.

-Well, I guess being caught at this moment is way better than in the middle of the business.

-Mom! — Both Apollo and  Trucy yelled, then both looked away. — But you actually have a point. It will be awkward to catch them...

Both shuddered when they imagined the scene.  Maya pressed her index finger against her chin.

-Weird. Ms.  Gramayre are way too calm to someone with got that situation just now...

-Is because I already know they are dating.

-What!? — Apollo yelled, then he grumbled. — Why I’m not surprised...

Thalassa smiled.

-Sorry Apollo, but I couldn’t say to anyone about that. Besides I owed Phoenix a favor since he helped me to recover my memories and find you two, and to respect my privacy. I was only repaying the favor.

Apollo looked at his mentor, who just gave a small smile. He smiled back.

-I know, although I have figured out with Truce about the truth about us.

-Now I’m curious, how do you find out about each other Apollo? I thought Mr. Wright kept the evidence in a safe place. — Athena said.

-Oh, he keeps the most important evidence in a safe place I will not tell where is. However, when Truce commented about how she was capable to perceive people like me, I started to have my doubts. And after I discovered her adoption, I started to search more about it with her.

-He found out about the past of the  Gramayre Troupe, despite the shady moments of the past. —  Trucy commented. — But as more, we looked about it, more and more we found more.

-About my father, since  Ga’ran became the queen and she was the one who murdered him, she managed to direct the guilty to Drurke. And since in the past I wasn’t much comfortable talking about my childhood in Khura’in, I decided to look more about Trucy’s past.

-It was when we found Mom’s photo. My biological father took a photo of her.

-That one I was sitting at that park, right? — Thalassa asked.

-Exactly. It was in that photo I saw your bracelets. It was obvious I owe one of them. It was at that moment I was sure  Trucy and I are siblings.

-I was shocked at first, but I became happy to know I have a brother. But that raised the question: Why Daddy doesn’t tell us about it? —  Trucy said.

-Then we figured out there’s something more about it. So, I decided to search even more. It was at that moment I found about mom’s accident. The curious thing it was the country she suffered.

-Borginia. — Athena said surprised.

-Yeah. It was obvious what really happened then. And I could imagine Mr. Wright's situation when he found out about it. I need to confess I’m no position of judging him, after all... — Apollo looked away, with a bitter smile. — Everyone possesses your secrets.

-And I can imagine how was difficult it for you to find a way to tell us our mother was alive around the world, without her memories. Giving false hope is worse than tell the truth sometimes. I know that well... —  Trucy said bitterly too.

Thalassa sighed.

-Honestly, that was what I hate most about Zak. He was a coward when he needed to do the right thing. Not I can blame him, I was a coward too.

-No, you’re not. —  Trucy rebutted. — Mom, don’t even dare to compare yourself with him. You lost your memories and had to live alone for a long time, just counting on yourself until you found Machi. —  Trucy said seriously. — If we have to blame someone, it was gramps and dad. They are the ones responsible for everything has happened with us.

-And Mom, is insensitive of us to think you haven’t suffered from our absence too. I know you wished to tell us everything every single day. trying to figure out the right words to tell us about how much you missed us. — Apollo said and smiled at Thalassa. — I know because even I wished for that for a long time.

Thalassa smiled, holding the tears who dared to fell, and hugged her son.  Trucy joined the hug and Thalassa tighten the hug.

-I missed you two so much...

-We know. — Apollo and  Trucy answered.

Phoenix smiled watching the scene. He always wished for  Trucy to be happy, and also his apprentices. He always wished to see her always smiling, to stop crying every single night, trying to hide her sadness. He knows at this moment he managed to make his daughter happy, truly happy.

-You are an incredible father, you know that? — Sae said.

-I know. And you are an incredible mother as well. — Phoenix answered.

-Yeah, I know. She’s lucky, she has an incredible and lovely father.

-And she has two incredible mothers.

Sae smiled.

-I know.

Trucy smiled.

-I have an amazing Daddy and two amazing Mommies.

Thalassa laughed.

-True. I need to admit, you have the way with children. — Thalassa said.

-I had practice.

-I’m serious. There are people who borns with the gift of parenthood. I can say you are one of them.

-You too. You’re an incredible mother.

-I  try . Since I have to travel the world to sing with Machi I try to spend my time with my children. I mean our children.

-That’s a big family... — Simon commented.

-If you want, you can become my big bro, Prosecutor  Blackquill . —  Trucy said cheerfully.

Simon laughed.

-I’ll think about it.

-Looks like you have a lot of children Phoenix. — Thalassa and Sae commented.

-What I can say. If  Trucy keeps adopting people like that, I have to buy a mansion to invite everyone to have dinner.

Maya laughed.

-If you want Nick, I can borrow the Fey Manor for you. Is a big place and is nice to live in.

-I’ll think about that.

-So, you guys were telling about your story, right? — Thalassa asked.

-Right. With all that explanation, we ended up drifting away from our story. — Phoenix said embarrassed. — Okay... Where are we again?

-We were talking about the period you were disbarred. — Maya answered.

-Yes, that was a tough time. Especially in our relationship, right Sae? — Phoenix said.

-Right. I need to admit you were really nervous and furious during that entire time. — Sae confessed, looking away.

-I have my reasons, after all, Kristoph was watching all of us.

-But you two managed to keep meeting each other, right? — Klavier asked.

-Yes. — Phoenix and Sae answered.

-How you two did that during that time? —The Rockstar asked again.

-That’s an interesting question from you. — Phoenix commented. — To answer that we have to skip an entire year after my disbarment. It was around that time Sae and I met each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be an interesting one. How Phoenix and Sae will react after a long time? How their relationship will be affected by Phoenix's disbarment? And how the others will react to that point of their story? Everything will be told in the next chapter!  
> P.S: Sorry to not set the story with multiple chapters. I simply forgot. Thanks for your patience and we'll meet again in the next chapter.


End file.
